


Hidden in Plain Sight

by AgelessWriter



Series: Through Martian Eyes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, J'onn has just become Hank, flashback of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: J'onn J'onzz was a Manhunter once. Proud. Fierce. Protective. But that was then. This is now.Now he hides in plain view of those who once tried to hunt him down and kill him. Now he wears the face of the man who tried to kill him.J'onn has become Hank Henshaw. A man who was also fierce and proud, but for all the wrong reasons. Reasons associated with power and power alone. Thankfully, no one else seems to notice the slight changes to his character.Or rather, they chalk up Director Henshaw's new found gentleness and understanding as a product of his near-death experience last year.But this so called hero... This.... Divinero... He sees through the disguise, can tell that J'onn is lying. Is he to be trusted?





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet for the series I'm going to try and work on. The other series, the one about the Earth-1 Martian Manhunter? I had to quit. I had to put it away. My best friend loved that series and.... Since she passed away, I can't bear to work on it anymore. I'm sorry.

J’onn rested his head against the glass of the window, the armored car heading in the direction of Glaseste.

            A Gordanian had escaped from the custody of Fort Rozz, wreaking havoc. The news showed the resident hero of the city, someone named Divinero who flew about in a black and white suit, was trying to bring it in.

            But J’onn, like everyone else at the DEO, knew no prison could hold the Gordanian, not outside of the DEO.

            “Director Henshaw, we’re almost there.” Agent Vasquez spoke. ‘ _She’s speaking to you._ ’ J’onn had to remind himself.

            “Good. We can’t let anyone else get hurt.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            The hero, Divinero, was flying after the alien, dodging blasts from its eyes. It turned, grabbing his cape and flinging him down.

            He crashed, right in front of J’onn. “Don’t worry about me. Just keep going. Everyone’s being evacuated.” Divinero spoke to him, like he was a citizen of the city.

            “Special Agent Hank Henshaw. I’m here to help.” J’onn answered. The hero made a sound, getting to his feet. He was short. Shorter than J’onn. Couldn’t even be six foot. Face hidden behind a white cloak and black hood.

            “Look. I know you feds like having things go your way, but that… that thing is dangerous.”

            “I know. My people deal with them all the time.” J’onn replied. (Martians dealt with them a few times…. And here on Earth…. There was only a few they had to deal with.)

            The hero froze. “What? You the X-Files department of the FBI?” the hero asked. J’onn tilted his head. ‘ _X-files? What… Is that?_ ’

            “I never said we were FBI.” J’onn said instead of voicing his confusion. Divinero took to the air.

            “Then who are you? And what are you going to do to it once we take it down?” J’onn frowned. Was he really concerned about the Gordanian?

            “Why? What’s your concern with it?”

            “It’s dangerous. Yes. But it shouldn’t be… I don’t know. Some experiment or something.” The hero huffed. An explosion. “Look. We can hash this out later. Right now, my city needs help.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Divinero worked with the DEO, after J’onn, as Henshaw, explained more about what they did. Hostile aliens, the ones who posed threats, were arrested. Only arrested. Never experimented on.

            (Not anymore. Not since J’onn took over as Henshaw. He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt like that.)

            It didn’t take long before the hero and the agents had surprised and captured the Gordanian. It shrieked and screamed at them. Spat acid near their feet until it was muzzled. But it was taken into custody.

            “Thank you. For your help.” J’onn extended a hand toward the hero. “We may need to call on you again. Just in case. Sometimes things get… Rough.” Divinero shook his hand. Tension. J’onn could feel his psychic energy. And the other man… Could he…

            Divinero tensed, pulled away. “Who are you?” He asked. J’onn froze. This wasn’t good. Not good at all.

            “I’m Hank Henshaw… With the DEO.” J’onn tried. His plan, his disguise…. He couldn’t lose it. Not now. Not after he’d lost his other identities. Not after he lost his own sense of self.

            Henshaw was perfect to take over as. Presumed dead. Comes back a more mellowed out version of himself. (Only just so, J’onn was still a Manhunter at heart, lots of discipline.) No family. No wife. No husband. No kids. No parents. Perfect.

            And now it could come crashing down…

            “No you’re not. I… What are you? I… Are you a metahuman? Are you like me? Psychic? Telekinetic? Telepathic?” Divinero asked. J’onn glanced around. His agents were getting ready to leave, most on their phones, telling loved ones they’d be home soon.

            “I’m… Not Hank Henshaw. But… I am who I have to be. Who I really am… Could get me killed.”

            “So you’re a shapeshifter then? Taking identities?” He asked.

            “No. Sort of. I’m…. From another planet. And the real Henshaw hunted me down, tried to kill me. I only wanted asylum. Safety. But because I’m not like… Like Superman… Because my true form looks nothing like you… Humans… I’m a monster. I’m what they feared. So I hide.” It was a simplification of the ordeal, but he couldn’t get into it…. Not now. Not with so many witnesses.

            Divinero seemed to understand, giving a nod. “Okay… In that case…. Be safe. And if you’re ever in the city again, or ever need to talk about… all of that…. Look for a Caleb Williams. I hear he’s a great listener.” The hero gave a shake of his head before flying off.

            J’onn couldn’t help it. He smiled. “I just might.”


End file.
